


FIFA madness

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Even is a tease and cheat when it comes to bets, Fluff, Isak is a FIFA master, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Even and Isak are playing FIFA, when Even questions Isak's awesomeness at paying the game. Isak is going to prove him wrong, or he would if Even could keep his hands to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabble meme: Evak prompt: 139. "If I win, you do dishes for a week.”

“Wow, you’re kind of bad at this,” Even comments absently as he and Isak play FIFA one lazy Sunday afternoon, letting out a happy shout when he scores yet again on Isak. His focus is on the game, but he feels Isak scoff next to him on the bed.

“ _Me_ , I’m bad at this?” Isak questions incredulous and though he doesn’t turn to look at his boyfriend Even knows that if he does Isak will have an eyebrow raised as he looks at him disbelieving and with indignation, the picture makes Even smile. His boy is too easy.

“Yeah, you,” Even answers, smirking as he blocks a shot. “Or haven’t you noticed the score.”

“I am the best at this game,” Isak assures, cursing when Even blocks yet another shot. “You’re obviously cheating.”

Even pauses the game at that and turns to look at Isak, raising an eyebrow at the boy. “Cheating, huh?”

Isak bites down at the corner of his lip a sure sign that he’s biting back on a smile. “Yep, big old cheater you, too afraid of my master FIFA powers to play fairly.”

Even can’t help the smile that spreads across his lips at his boyfriend’s silliness, he’d been having a couple of down days but leave it to Isak to ease it even in the smallest ways. “Well,” he drags the word, his tongue poking at the corner of his mouth purposely knowing it makes Isak go a little hazy-eyed. “Now I have to see these master powers, how about you play against the console, and I watch, I can learn something from the _master_.” Even waits but doesn’t have to wait long for Isak to rise to the bait, like he said his boy is too easy.

“Be prepared to be blown away,” Isak gives him a cocky look as he resets the game.

“You already blew me earlier this morning,” Even says casually as he moves further up the bed, chuckling when Isak seems to choke on air at his comment. “But sure blow me again.”

His beautiful boy looks at him over his shoulder just to give him a glare. “That was horrible, just for that if I win, you do the dishes of the collective for a week.”

Even laughs outright at that causing Isak to turn pink because they both know that Isak doesn’t do dishes anyway. “Sure, baby, if you win, I’ll do your chores.”

“Okay, I’m about to start,” Isak says turning his gaze back to the television, unpausing the game again. “Don’t distract me.”

Even watches him play and has to admit that Isak is better against the console than against him, so maybe he has been distracting him when they play against each other. He watches Isak score for the second time, amused when Isak mutters a ‘fuck yeah’ at the score. Now though all he can think about is that he has the power to distract Isak, it’s not exactly new information or power only he possess. Lord knows all Isak has to do, is look at him with those jade colored eyes of his or send a small knowing smile his way for Even to lose all train of thought.

Right now though all his thoughts are focused on one thing and that is how much does he have to do to make Isak lose his focus. Never one to have best impulse control, he smirks to himself as he scoots back down to the edge of the bed, this time behind Isak.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks as he feels him move behind him his eyes still on the game, Even ignores him. Instead, he comes to sit directly behind him, with his legs on either side of Isak as he cradles him in the v of his legs. “E-even?” Isak asks again, the slight stutter delightful to Even.

“Nothing,” he whispers against the shell of Isak’s ear. “Nothing at all, keep playing.”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Isak repeats mockingly. “Yeah right.”

“Play the game Isak,” Even orders softly in Isak’s ear smirking as it causes Isak to shiver; he pulls the soft lobe into his mouth. Isak tenses for a moment before letting out a long breath that Even knows Isak uses to calm himself down and continues to play his game. Even feels a thrill of the new game they have started as Isak tries to power through and ignore him.

He pulls back from his initial move; he lets go of Isak’s earlobe and instead just rests his forehead against Isak’s shoulder and places his hands against his stomach, allowing them just to rest there. He feels Isak relax in his embrace and he even turns his face to brush his lips over Even’s hair. Even smiles into Isak shoulder.

“We can cuddle after I win Evy,” Isak says sweetly and Even squeezes him earning a laugh he loves so much. “Or you can cuddle me now as I play,” Isak continues letting out another chuckle. Even really does love that sound but he also loves when he makes Isak moan, though, and that is the sound he’s going for now.

Slowly he starts to move his hands, trailing them up and down Isak’s stomach over his Simpsons t-shirt. Petting Isak is like petting a cat, and it isn’t long before Isak feels softer in his arms. On one trail down instead of going back up over Isak’s shirt, he lets his hand slip under, his feather-light touch over Isak’s skin causing Isak’s stomach muscles to tense up.

“Even,” Isak says sternly only to gasp as Even uses that same moment to turn his head and start sucking on his neck. Isak lets out another sound as Even not only sucks but also bites down hard enough that they both know there’s going to be a mark. “Asshole,” Isak moans as tilts his head to give Even more access. “Not you’re definitely cheating.”

Even chuckles into Isak’s skin, his hand moving into Isak’s sweats, loving that he doesn’t wear underwear with them, loving even more that he finds him already half hard and leaking when he wraps his hand around him.

“Fuck it,” Isak groans as he throws his controller and leans back against Even.

“You’re so easy, baby,” Even teases as Isak tilts his hips to push his sweats down to his thighs, exposing his cock and Even’s hand around it to their gaze. “Not that I’m complaining,” Even continues as takes in the lovely picture before him, his boy flushed as he pushes into Even’s fist, his cock now hard, the tip a dusky pink color.

“Good,” Isak grumbles as he reaches back with one hand, getting a hold of Even hair, his hold strong and Even finds himself moaning when Isak pulls. “Then how about you finish what you fucking started.”

“So pushy, so demanding,” Even baits but he starts to move his hand up and down Isak’s dick, his thumb swiping at the head.

“Fuck off,” Isak moans pushing his hips up.

“Later,” Even promises, he pulls his hand off of Isak, shushing him softly when he lets out a whine. “Don’t worry baby; I’m not leaving you hanging, but first lick.”

It takes Isak a moment in his daze to understand Even’s request, but when he does he turns his head to look at Even and doesn’t break his gaze as he laps at Even’s hand.

“Tease,” Even groans out, now hard as nails in his pants at that little display. Isak snorts at that and puts Even’s hand back to work. Even strokes Isak again, his grip firm just the way Isak likes it, and he watches as his boyfriend rolls his hips, pants, and moans as he gets closers to the edge.

“So needy,” Even whispers in his ear. “So pretty, you there Isak?”

“Even,” Isak sobs.

“Yeah, you’re there,” Even breathes. “You’re there baby.”

Isak lets out one final cry and Even feels his cock pulse in his hand as he starts to come in spurts, which hit Isak’s stomach and covers his hand, he keeps stroking Isak through his orgasm until he’s too sensitive for anything else. Even reaches absently for a discarded t-shirt on the floor to clean his hand and Isak gives him enough time to clean off before he turns around and pushes Even back on the bed. Shoving his sweats off completely before he climbs onto Even’s lap.

He grabs Even’s hands and holds them over Even’s head. “Don’t think for one second this gets you out of doing the dishes.” Isak threatens.

Even laughs. “You didn’t win.”

Isak rolls his eyes even as he grins. “I didn’t lose either.”

Even smirks up at him, thrusting his hips up to remind Isak that he’s still hard. “We can go again.”


End file.
